redstarcomicfandomcom-20200214-history
Greenhill Family
The Greenhill Family was a massive and notorious family of farmers living primarily in South Sunnyvale, Texas. Living together on their 500-acre private farmland established in 1873, they were people unashamed and prideful of their heritage -- and extremely racist as a result -- and worked diligently to uphold their family's name and position as one of "the oldest and most quality farms in the Dallas metropolitan area." The Greenhill family was always led by a patriarch, who controlled the workflow and almost all business decisions in the family, as well as holding authority over every other person in the family. They also served as the symbolic head of the family. The patriarch was always determined to be the firstborn son of the previous patriarch. The only exception to this rule was when Stuart Greenhill -- the fourth-born son of then-patriarch Walter Greenhill -- used manipulation and fear tactics to make himself head of the family. Starting in 1945, lycanthropy mingled into a small portion of the family, and while a majority of the family did not have the mutation, they were painfully aware of its presence and desperately worked to keep it a secret. In the summer of 1988, the Greenhill family disbanded and dispersed following a brutal series of murders committed by the deranged lycanthropic patriarch, and the entirety of the farm was demolished after a massive wildfire was created to erase evidence. Note: Spouses of Greenhills -- regardless of gender -- lived on the farm and integrated themselves into the family, sometimes even taking on the last name (if they were male). A spouse had to be willing to do this in order to marry a Greenhill. First Generation * Claude Greenhill (b. 1843) † �� ** Spouse: Helena Lee Greenhill † * Grover Greenhill (b. 1846) † ** Spouse: Eleanor Frank Greenhill † * Gabriel Greenhill (b. 1848) † ** Spouse: Gertrude Louise Greenhill † Second Generation via Claude Greenhill * Frederick Greenhill (b. 1863) † �� ** Spouse: Elena Skinner Greenhill † * Blanche Greenhill Dickinson (b. 1865) † ** Spouse: Lawrence Dickinson † via Grover Greenhill * Esther Greenhill (b. 1865) † ** Spouse: Arthur Whitney Greenhill † * Stephen Greenhill (b. 1867) † ** Spouse: Hannah Thayer Greenhill † * Clifford Greenhill (b. 1868) † ** Spouse: Matilda Chamberlain (formerly) †, Augusta Underwood Greenhill † via Gabriel Greenhill * Rufus Greenhill (b. 1867) † **''Spouse'': Sally Lockwood Greenhill † * Alvin Greenhill (b. 1869) † (unmarried) * Gus Greenhill (b. 1871) † (unmarried) * Marion Greenhill (b. 1872) † **''Spouse'': Isaac Larson (formerly) † Third Generation via Frederick Greenhill * Maud Greenhill (b. 1895) † (unmarried) * Walter Greenhill (b. 1899) † �� ** Spouse: Helena Day Greenhill † via Blanche Greenhill Dickinson * Katherine Greenhill (b. 1906) † ** Spouse: Griffin Burgess Greenhill † via Esther Greenhill * Floyd Greenhill (b. 1890) † ** Spouse: Ida Cummings Greenhill † via Stephen Greenhill * Ralph Greenhill (b. 1893) † ** Spouse: Donna Andrews Greenhill † via Clifford Greenhill via Matilda Chamberlain * Irene Greenhill Sherman (b. 1892) † ** Spouse: Dylan Sherman † via Augusta Underwood Greenhill * Elizabeth Greenhill Reagan (b. 1899) † ** Spouse: Patrick Reagan † via Rufus Greenhill * Chester Greenhill (b. 1894) † (unmarried) * Charles Greenhill (b. 1895) † ** Spouse: Harriet Yates Greenhill † * Anthony Greenhill (b. 1903) † ** Spouse: Susan Fitzgerald † (formerly), Rebecca English Greenhill † via Marion Greenhill * Mildred Greenhill (b. 1901) ❓ (unmarried) Fourth Generation via Walter Greenhill * Carl Greenhill (b. 1922) † ** Spouse: Estelle Norton Greenhill † * Patricia Greenhill Pollack (b. 1924) † ** Spouse: Russell Pollack ❓ * Edward Greenhill (b. 1927) ❓ ** Spouse: Barbara Ferguson Greenhill ❓ * Stuart Greenhill (b. 1930) † ���� ** Spouse: Rena Joplin (formerly) �� * Janice Greenhill Roberts (b. 1931) ❓ ** Spouse: Victor Roberts † * Howard Greenhill (b. 1935) † ** Spouse: Margo McCormick Greenhill ❓ * Dwight Greenhill (b. 1940) ❓ ** Spouse: Ruby Goodwill Greenhill ❓ * Kimberly Greenhill Parker (b. 1942) ❓ ** Spouse: John Parker ❓ via Katherine Greenhill * Bartholomew Greenhill (b. 1925) ❓ ** Spouse: Henrietta Potter Greenhill ❓ * Ulysses Greenhill (b. 1933) ❓ ** Spouse: Winifred Hopkins Greenhill ❓ via Floyd Greenhill * Eunice Greenhill (b. 1919) ❓ ** Spouse: Cecil White Greenhill ❓ * Alberta Greenhill (b. 1922) ❓ ** Spouse: Timothy Bowman Greenhill ❓ via Ralph Greenhill * Harley Greenhill (b. 1928) ❓ ** Spouse: Myra Hicks (formerly) †, Loretta Page Greenhill ❓ * Bernice Greenhill (b. 1931) ❓ ** Spouse: Rudolph Barber Greenhill ❓ * Stanley Greenhill (b. 1936) ❓ ** Spouse: Evelyn Mabie Greenhill ❓ * Delia Greenhill (b. 1940) (unmarried) ❓ via Irene Greenhill Sherman * Dylan Greenhill (b. 1921) † * Roscoe Greenhill (b. 1924) † * Victoria Greenhill (b. 1929) † via Elizabeth Greenhill Reagan * Gladys Greenhill (b. 1920) ❓ ** Spouse: Felix Wusthof Greenhill † (formerly) * Delilah Greenhill Wilcox (b. 1923) ❓ ** Spouse: Lucas Wilcox ❓ via Charles Greenhill * Geraldine Greenhill Wagner (b. 1919) ❓ ** Spouse: Alvin Wagner † * Agnes Greenhill Monroe (b. 1924) ❓ ** Spouse: Philip Monroe ❓ * Wanda Greenhill (b. 1926) (unmarried) ❓ * Wilma Greenhill (b. 1928) ❓ ** Spouse: Herman Babcock Greenhill ❓ via Anthony Greenhill via Susan Fitzgerald * Milton Greenhill (b. 1914) ❓ ** Spouse: Freya Reedus Greenhill ❓ via Rebecca English Greenhill * Glenn Greenhill (b. 1923) ❓ ** Spouse Audrey Terry Greenhill ❓ * Susan Greenhill (b. 1925) (unmarried) ❓ Fifth Generation via Carl Greenhill * Reginald Greenhill (b. 1942) ❓ ** Spouse: Fern Adams Greenhill ❓ * Eugene Greenhill (b. 1947) ❓ ** Spouse: Lauren Burton Greenhill ❓ * Phillip Greenhill (b. 1952) ❓ ** Spouse: Marilyn Woodruff Greenhill ❓ via Patricia Greenhill Pollack * William Greenhill-Pollack (b. 1950) ❓ ** Spouse: Viola Pike Greenhill-Pollack ❓ via Edward Greenhill * Jacob Greenhill (b. 1950) ❓ ** Spouse: Cheryl Black Greenhill * Joseph Greenhill (b. 1952) † (unmarried) * Gertrude Greenhill (b. 1955) ❓ ** Spouse: Kenneth Farr Greenhill ❓ * Elizabeth Greenhill (b. 1957) ❓ ** Spouse: Roy Jacobs Greenhill † via Stuart Greenhill * Stuart Greenhill, Jr. † �� * Hank Greenhill † �� * Robert Greenhill † �� via Janice Greenhill Roberts * George Greenhill-Roberts (b. 1955) ❓ ** Spouse: Connie Howe Greenhill ❓ * Julia Greenhill-Roberts Sparks (b. 1963) ❓ ** Spouse: Dwayne Sparks ❓ * Harriet Greenhill-Roberts (b. 1970) ❓ * Marigold Greenhill-Roberts (b. 1976) † via Howard Greenhill * Richard Greenhill Camacho (b. 1970) �� via Dwight Greenhill * Bernard Greenhill (b. 1972) ❓ via Kimberly Greenhill-Parker * Olivia Greenhill-Parker (b. 1976)❓ * Timothy Greenhill-Parker (b. 1978)❓ Sixth Generation via Reginald Greenhill * Michael Greenhill (b. 1964) ❓ ** Spouse: Laurie Hunt Greenhill ❓ * Michelle Greenhill (b. 1973) ❓ * Amanda Greenhill (b. 1976) ❓ via Eugene Greenhill * Kevin Greenhill (b. 1970) ❓ * Frank Greenhill (b. 1970) ❓ * Cynthia Greenhill (b. 1974) ❓ via Phillip Greenhill * Shawn Greenhill (b. 1978) ❓ via William Greenhill-Pollack * Dawn Greenhill-Pollack (b. 1973) ❓ * Daniel Greenhill-Pollack (b. 1976) ❓ * Johnathan Greenhill-Pollack (b. 1978) ❓ via Jacob Greenhill * Shannon Greenhill (b. 1968) ❓ * Jack Greenhill (b. 1969) ❓ via Gertrude Greenhill * Seth Greenhill (b. 1978) ❓ * Jessica Greenhill (b. 1982) ❓ via Elizabeth Greenhill * Casey Greenhill (b. 1981) ❓ * Douglas Greenhill (b. 1986) ❓ via George Greenhill-Roberts * Heather Greenhill-Roberts (b. 1978) ❓ * Kurt Greenhill-Roberts (b. 1980) ❓ * Terrence Greenhill-Roberts (b. 1985) ❓ via Julia Greenhill-Roberts Sparks * Mindy Greenhill-Sparks (b. 1986) ❓ * Ronald Greenhill-Sparks (b. 1988) ❓ Seventh Generation via Michael Greenhill * Allen Greenhill (b. 1988) ❓ The rest of the seventh generation is largely unknown after the Greenhill family dispersed in 1988.